


Empty Calories on a Wednesday Afternoon

by favefangirl



Series: Mundane Days and Mundane Nights [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexuality, BAMF Simon Lewis, Hints of Malec, M/M, Malec, Saphael, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: Raphael's pity party is spoiled by a knock at the door. Who could it be, and will he finally get a happy ending for once?





	Empty Calories on a Wednesday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> The non-requested sequel to Look Real Close Cuz' Strobe Lights Lie which I couldn't help but write.  
> This is the first thing I've written which wasn't prompted, so yay me for that!  
> Enjoy ;)

Raphael was curled up in a horde of blankets, a forgotten tub of Ben and Jerry's lying on the floor by the sofa, an old rom-com playing to an uninterested audience. He wasn't usually one to sit around on a Wednesday afternoon eating empty calories and feeling sorry for himself, but this was different. Simon was different. Of all the people Raphael had ever been with, Simon had meant the most.

Of course, in every relationship he ever had everything always went well until he told them. Then it was one last great week (if he was lucky) and a final goodbye. Raphael had never had a relationship which made it past this part, and he didn't have high hopes for Simon. It was his own fault he didn't know what was happening with Simon, he was the one who'd run off and left Simon in the restaurant after he'd told him. He didn't even leave any money for the bill.

It wasn't like he thought that Simon would have anything against him being Ace, he wasn't that kind of guy. But they were young - Simon was only just old enough to drink - and Raphael could remember being young. He could remember horny guys and one track minds. He had never understood exactly what the appeal was, but everyone else could and he knew that much at least. Most twenty-somethings wanted sex, and Raphael didn't think even lovely Simon would be able to handle a relationship without it.

He groaned and fell onto his side, curled into himself, tried to make himself as small as possible beneath the covers. He wasn't someone who needed to be in a relationship, in fact he quite enjoyed being single, but with Simon it was different. Simon made everything seem easy. He made it seem like having a relationship could possibly work, even with all the hurdles they'd have to jump to make it work.

A sudden knock at the door made Raphael jump and wiggle his head out of the covers. He stared at the door even though he knew he couldn't see who was behind it, a frown etched into his features. The knock came again, and he was interested enough to sit up and push his covers onto the floor. In the process he knocked over his tub of Ben and Jerry's, swore as he rushed to stop it from spilling everywhere, and growled when yet another knock came.

"Alright," Raphael called. Magnus had said he'd come over, but Raphael had hoped he'd get side-tracked by his new beaux. "Magnus, I swear I'm fi-"

His sentence was cut off as he opened the door to find Simon behind it, arm raised as if to knock again. Simon looked startled, but his look of surprise quickly turned into a somewhat sheepish smile. Raphael swallowed, not sure what to say, tongue-tied as always in front of someone so beautiful as Simon. He coughed awkwardly, shifted his stance to try and look like he hadn't been moping for the past few days.

"What do you want?" Raphael said gruffly.

Simon laughed nervously. "Y'know, given everything, I think I'm the one who has a right to be angry." He shook his head in what appeared to be disbelief. "I mean, you invite me to dinner, and then halfway through you up and leave without so much as a dime towards the bill.

Raphael looked away, unable to meet Simon's eye. Amongst all the dread and the self-pity was guilt over the way he'd gone about everything. He'd been half tempted to text him and apologise, but he'd been scared of how Simon might have reacted. Plus, he didn't want to be insensitive and make everything a million times worse than it already was. If there was any way he could redeem their relationship, he needed to stay on the best possible terms.

"Sorry," Raphael mumbled.

"Can I come in?" Simon asked tentatively.

Raphael hesitated for a moment before nodding and stepping aside. Simon, uncharacteristically quiet, stepped past him. He'd invited Simon into his apartment before, in fact they'd spent a lot of time their on dates and after dates and before dates - just hanging out in comfortable company. But it still felt somehow alien to him now, even though so little time had passed.

"Look I-" Raphael said at exactly the same time as Simon began, "Raph-"

"No, sorry, you go," Raphael said with a quirk of a smile.

"Raphael," Simon began again, "Listen, I get that you're maybe freaking out right now, but I just don't understand why."

Raphael stared at him incredulously for a moment. " _Why_? Because what I told you is relationship ending!"

Simon pulled a confused expression. "Relationship ending?"

" _Yes!_ " Raphael took a breath. "Yes, relationship ending."

"Raph, seriously, you think that something as small as this would make me want to break up with you?" Simon shook his head until his eyes landed on the pool of pity-covers on the floor by the sofa. "Geez, look at you Raph. Look what's happening to you." He turned back to Raphael, took two steps forward and held both of Raphael's hands in his. "I don't care, I don't care, I don't care!"

"You say that now-"

"No, listen to me, alright?" Simon dropped Raphael's hands and lifted his head until their eyes met. "I! Don't! Care!" He laughed. "I really like you, like more than I've ever liked anyone before, and I need to you just trust me, alright? Trust me when I say that I care more about you than I care about sex. So let me prove it to you. Can you do that? If not then we'll go our separate ways or if it doesn't work out. But I can't just walk away knowing I didn't fight for this. So can you trust me to prove it to you?"

Raphael hesitated for a minute, searching Simon's face for even a hint of uncertainty and finding nothing, before swallowing. "Yeah," he said thickly. "For you, yeah."

Raphael would swear to any God that Simon's responding smile was the brightest and most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a thing.
> 
> Sorry about the ending. Anyone who's read any of my other works will know I can't fucking do endings! It's my kryptonite!
> 
> If you enjoyed it you might want to leave a kudos or a comment. Or if you didn't enjoy it. Please, dear God, comment - I am so lonely... I also accept concrit if there's something about this that's bugging you that you wanted to tell me, just make sure it's constructive.
> 
> **Prompts?**  
>  So, I have severe writers block at the minute and so in order to try and stimulate my writing juices (that is a weird sentence, I apologise) I’m opening myself up to prompts and requests for writing. I don’t really write smut, but I can try should the prompt inspire me. Also, I will try to write Supernatural but I mostly know what happened in season one and whatever is fanon so perhaps don’t suggest those unless there’s a really good prompt you think of. I’m looking for shorter stuff, one-shots only. Some may inspire a multi-chap fic, but that’s not really what I’m hoping for right now. If there’s a certain ship or fandom you’re interested in just ask and I’ll see what I can do. If you're interested please message me on one of the social media listed below, it is muchly appreciated!
> 
> If you want to message me my Instagram is @Favefangirl and my Tumblr is [nebulous--bounds](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nebulous--bounds) I'm more than happy to answer any questions, maybe fill any prompts or just generally converse with you lovely people. Be sure to follow me, too, if you want! I'm mostly multi-fan and I blog a lot about writing (especially on Tumblr). You can also follow me on Pinterest [here](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/Favefangirl/).
> 
> Check out my Tumblr Prompts series if you're feeling lovely!
> 
> I haven't really written much recently that wasn't part of this prompts series but I am sort of working on a LONG Teen Wolf Multi-Chap thing. I was thinking of maybe making a side-blog on Tumblr to keep a track of my process, but I don't know if anyone would be interested? HMU in the comments or on Tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
